


Only one in love

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberto is there for Cory through and injury and his comeback as he always planned to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one in love

“I’m sorry, darling, I’m so sorry. Just breathe for me, alright? That’s it,” Roberto cooed at his lover, Cory’s calf propped on his shoulder.

An obscene groan muffled into a pillow made Roberto’s heart ache as he ran his hands down Cory’s shivering thighs.

“Don’t tense up, sweet, relax for me. Come on, Cory, relax your muscles. Shhhh, tha-a-at’s it. Easy now.”

Cory whimpered pathetically into his pillow, sucking in desperate, labored breaths as Roberto pressed his leg back toward his chest.

“You’re doing just fine, ma souris. Keep breathing, you’ll loosen up in just a minute,” Roberto reassured, fingers pressing hard into the muscles of Cory’s hip.

A surprised shout made Roberto back off, easing back onto his heels and allowing Cory’s leg to relax against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you pain,” he apologized, kissing the inside of Cory’s ankle affectionately.

Cory smiled weakly, grimacing as he inadvertently flexed the muscles in his lower abdomen. “Just be careful.”

Roberto winked at him, the action cheeky enough to make Cory’s cheeks turn pink. “I always am.”

While in the crease two nights before, Cory had dove for a shot and stretched a muscle in his hip too far too quickly. He was almost in tears by the end of the period and could hardly make it off the ice without Mason’s help. Roberto had comforted him during the intermission, helping him peel off his pads and equipment. The rest of the team stayed quiet even when Cory practically wailed into Roberto’s shoulder as he stepped out of his pants. Roberto saw Alex slide fractionally closer to Ryan, touching their knees together as he watched the floor instead of Cory’s flushed face. Roberto knew how it felt to injure yourself doing something so simple that you do every single day. He eagerly took the job of aiding Cory in his rehabilitation. The injury was so minor physical therapy was only a distant thought if it kept giving him trouble, but the pain was very real and the tightness was aggravating.

Distracting Cory with sugar sweet French and the occasional Italian phrase dripping with adoration, Roberto leaned into Cory’s leg to push it incrementally closer to Cory’s body. Cory withstood the abuse until the muscles protested vehemently and he could only call out Roberto’s name in warning.

“Shhh, shh, shh, it’s alright. We’re done, I promise. Relax, darling,” Roberto murmured, carefully letting Cory’s leg down on the bed. “Take some deep breaths. I’ll get you a glass of water.”

As Cory drained his glass, Roberto sat behind him and stroked gentle little patterns on his belly and hips. Cory relaxed against Roberto’s chest, holding his empty glass in his lap, and sighed heavily.

“Thank you,” he said, his breath ghosting across Roberto’s neck.

“You’re always welcome, but you don’t have to thank me.” Roberto kissed Cory on the forehead, smoothing his fingers over short hair. “I hate seeing you in so much pain.”

Cory let out a deep, relaxing breath. “I feel a little better every day, especially when I’m with you.”

Roberto just grinned and tilted Cory’s head back to kiss him properly, smiling against soft lips.

…

It was almost a week and a half before Cory was back in the crease for their game against the Blackhawks but no one particularly cared about the length of time when they won the game with a shutout. Roberto was the first one to reach Cory despite being seated on the bench. He held Cory tight, only allowing others in after saying, hushed and proud, how much he loved him. Their team celebrated long into the night, but Roberto was eager to get back to his apartment with Cory in tow.

They weren’t in the door fifteen seconds before Cory was in Roberto’s arms with his back pressed to the foyer wall. Their lips met, messy and excited, as Cory wriggled in Roberto’s hold. When Roberto began nibbling and sucking on Cory’s throat, the other man was making soft little whimpers into the air as his legs trembled around Roberto’s waist.

“ _Ooh,_ Roberto,” Cory moaned, fingers bunching Roberto’s shirt up in his hands. “Can we…? Bed…please…”

Roberto smiled against his lover’s neck and the newly forming bruises, kissing the underside of Cory’s jaw. “Of course, mon chou, whatever you want.”

Letting Cory down on his feet, Roberto grinned and gave him a nudge. “Go, go.”

Cory laughed joyously, and they were trotting quickly into Roberto’s bedroom, fingers tangled even as they sank onto the plush bed. Roberto covered Cory’s body with his own, his hand sliding down to push Cory’s thigh back to his chest. Cory just grinned and spread his legs for Roberto’s bulk to settle between them. They kissed lazily until Cory’s breath started to come faster and he was whining into Roberto’s mouth.

“What do you want, my darling? Tell me; anything you want,” Roberto crooned, kissing the shell of Cory’s ear.

“I just want you,” Cory said, soft and breathy and impatient. “I want you inside me.”

Roberto kissed Cory firmly until he was putty in his hands and could do little else but moan and sigh as he prepared him.

“I’m ready, Roberto, I promise. Come on,” Cory pleaded, hips lifting of their own accord when Roberto stretched him a little further.

“I don’t want you to be in pain, sweet. Is your hip alright?” Roberto soothed, his free hand covering Cory’s hip concernedly.

Cory thought about the little twinge he felt early that night but disregarded it when Roberto pressed a soft kiss to his hipbone. “It’s fine, babe.”

Roberto believed him and soon Cory was calling out his name, nails digging into his back. Cory’s breath was ragged and labored but he couldn’t keep from voicing his pleasure. Roberto just smiled and kissed him, pausing mid thrust to shove a pillow underneath Cory’s hips to ease the angle. Cory pulled him in for a deeper kiss for his trouble and purposely flexed his legs around Roberto’s waist.

“How close are you?” Roberto whispered, nibbling on Cory’s earlobe making the younger man jolt in his grasp.

“Close,” he said as the word trailed off into a sharp keen, fingers tangling in Roberto’s dark hair. “Just— _ooh._ ”

It was moments later that Cory was spilling over his belly, muscles tight and heaving with his breaths. Roberto followed quickly, delighting in the kiss Cory placed on his forehead as he moaned through gritted teeth.

“Stay right here,” Roberto said softly as he kissed Cory on the cheek and carefully pulled away.

Cory was sleepy but thrumming with endorphins that made his smile wide and his laughs infectious. Roberto cleaned them both up before tossing the washcloth into the bathroom and returning to bed. He ran his hands over Cory’s skin, flushed and warm from their activities, and nuzzled against his face for a kiss.

“Are you thirsty? Does your hip hurt?”

Cory giggled and hid his face against the pillow under his head. “No, Bobby, I’m just fine.”

Roberto scowled and made a petulant noise in the back of his throat at the nickname, but said nothing. Cory snuggled up against Roberto’s chest and sighed heavily, fingers curled loosely against the base of Roberto’s throat.

“You look tired, darling. Go to sleep,” Roberto murmured, stroking Cory’s temple until he closed his eyes.

Pale eyelashes almost brushed flushed cheeks, and Roberto was taken aback at the other man’s beauty.


End file.
